Stuck in the Bathroom
by FlamingToads
Summary: Really, is there anymore to say? But I guess I'll write more for the people who need a summary even if this is a short story. Severus and Minerva are trapped in Albus's bathroom. Random idea!


**A little story I came up during spare time. I will continue Mother Knows Best, but in the mean time while writing the 9th chapter I made a short humor story. Hope you enjoy!!!**

Taking A Shower

Severus waited patiently in the Headmaster's office. Albus had asked him to come and talk about something. Though he didn't know what it was about. As each second passed Severus was close to bursting. He seriously had to use the restroom. Severus waited till he couldn't any longer. So he rushed into the bathroom.

Severus then realized that someone was taking a shower, but to his surprise it wasn't Albus. It happened to be Minerva McGonagall. She popped her head out from behind the curtain and screamed, as well as Severus.

"What are you doing?" Minerva yelled.

"I came to use the toilet! What are you doing?" Severus yelled back.

"Taking a shower." Minerva answered. Severus rolled his eyes. Of course he knew she was taking a shower. That was quite obvious. But why in the Headmaster's bathroom? Why not her own?

"I'm not stupid!" Severus yelled. Minerva smirked. "Why are you taking a shower in Albus's bathroom?"

"Something is wrong with the pipes in my room. And before you start asking why not just use magic, well this school is so ancient that you have to be careful of what spell you use. Why are you here? I mean in Albus's chambers?" Minerva asked.

"He wanted to talk to me about something." Severus explained.

"Oh." Minerva noticed that this was still inappropriate. At least in her opinion. "Well get out!" Minerva's head disappeared and she continued her shower. Severus turned around and twisted the doorknob. Unfortunately instead of the door opening, the doorknob broke off. Severus sighed. _Just my luck._ He thought.

"Minerva?" Minerva poked her head out of the shower and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to leave." Severus showed Minerva the doorknob. "Well you got a wand. You know what to do." But Severus banged his head on the door.

"Actually, I don't have my wand with me." Severus bit his lip. "Do you?"

"Of course I don't have mine. I'm taking a shower. And why don't you have yours?!" Minerva yelled. Severus rubbed his temples. Stuck in a bathroom, with Minerva. What did Severus do to deserve this?

"I left mine on Albus's desk. I really had to go. And I still do!" Minerva glared at Severus and continued her shower. She turned the water off and poked her head back out.

"Hand me that robe please." Minerva asked politely. Severus handed her the robe. And Minerva pulled the curtain back and stepped out. She sat at the edge of the tub. What were they going to do now?

Minerva noticed that Severus was stiff and was frowning. Minerva smiled. "You know you can go ahead and use the toilet."

"I can't. You would look." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to look. That would be disturbing on so many levels." Severus thought for a moment. Should he really mess with Minerva? _What the hell, why not?_ Severus thought. Severus smiled.

"So you're coming out of the closet? I always thought you would go for women." Severus smiled as Minerva scowled at him. "Now, now Minerva. Glaring evilly at others is my thing." Minerva shook her head.

"Severus? Why do you wear those tight black robes any way? Are you still in the closet?" Minerva smiled. Severus sat on the toilet. "Oh, no. You're in the bathroom. Because you were stupid enough to not bring your wand and broke the doorknob right off."

"Shut up! Is that all you do? Just nag and nag all day long?" Severus was starting to get a headache.

"I'll stop nagging when you stop acting like a depressed teenager!" Minerva yelled.

"Why did I have to come here? I can't stand you!" Severus shouted.

"And you think I like being stuck with you?!" Minerva shouted back.

"Do you prefer to be stuck with Umbridge?" Severus asked calmly.

"Actually I don't. I would rather be attacked by a crazed Hippogriff." Minerva sighed. Severus smiled. He wouldn't like to be trapped with Umbridge either.

"Too bad you didn't hit her when she left." Severus laughed. Minerva looked at him in surprise.

"Did you want me to hit her?"

"Well of course. Everyone did. No one really liked her." Minerva smiled as he said this.

"Then you'll be happy to know that when I saw her at the Ministry this summer she _accidentally _fell down the stairs." Minerva waited for Severus to react but he didn't.

"Filius owes me twenty galleons. I told him you would get her back." Minerva shook her head. Of course the staff would bet on something like that.

The door opened and Albus walked in looking quite surprised. "Is there a reason you two are in my bathroom?"

"I was taking a shower and Severus needed to use the toilet. And the doorknob broke off leaving us trapped." Minerva explained. Albus nodded his head.

"Well I'll just leave now." Severus left the bathroom. Albus looked at Minerva.

"I think I would like you better if you didn't have the robe on." Albus chuckled.

"You'd like me better?" Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus's neck and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and smiled at Albus. "It's a good thing Severus is an idiot. He actually thought my bathroom piped were mess up."

"Then I guess it is good he is an idiot." Albus pulled Minerva closer to him and kissed her. Severus walked in.

"What did you want to talk..." Severus's eyes widened. Albus and Minerva broke apart and Severus pointed to Albus then to Minerva. "Oh my god!!!" Severus shouted. "Filius owes me 50 galleons!!"

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
